


Pillow Talk

by theidlerwheel



Series: ME Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidlerwheel/pseuds/theidlerwheel





	Pillow Talk

“What was she like?”

“My dad? I didn’t know him.”

Liara turned her head towards Shepard and looked puzzled for a minute, until she remembered the complications of human linguistics. The father was usually referred to with male pronouns. 

“Ah. What about your mother?”

“I didn’t know her, either. I grew up with other kids trying to parent me.” Shepard said quietly. “None of us had a fucking clue what we were doing. I got into trouble all the time.”

“Things will be better from now on, Jane.”

“Yeah,” Shepard sighed, placing a hand on Liara’s stomach. “Maybe they will.”


End file.
